peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peel Tapes Vol.19
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 19 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 - July-November *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links. I know I know... except actually there is a bit of John on this one. Hurrah. *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS then edited to cassette from a good FM signal. It's noticeable that there's a bit of wobble on playback (particularly on the early tracks - or is it on all of them, just that you get used to it?) and I think this is a consequence of using VHS as the source. *I diligently noted the edit dates on the inlay card: track 1''' 25Jul92; '''2-3 1Aug92; 4-8 14Aug92; 9''' 29Aug92; '''10 '''12Sep92; '''11 '''19Sep92; '''12 25Sep92; 13 26Sep92; 14 3Oct92; 15-18 17Oct92; 19-21 31Oct92; 22-27 6Nov92. The edits were usually done within a couple of weeks of broadcast. *Records that found their way into my collection: Ed's Redeeming Qualities, Blueboy, Unrest, The Spinanes, The Swirlies and Submarine. Records I wished I'd bought at the time: Arc-welder, Edsel Auctioneer, Shadowy Men..., Gradapenda Rosindale. *I've worked out the probable broadcast date of each track using a combination of the edit dates, an untidy notebook where I scribbled down the tracks I liked, and the wiki. *TDK AR-X90 Tracklisting *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: The Boy I Work With (album - More Bad Times) Flying Fish 25 July 1992 *Antenna: Wait (7" - Wait / Barstow Blues) Mammoth 01 August 1992 *Hula Hoop: The Sweetest September (7" - Winter Farming) Automatic Wreckords 01 August 1992 *Frampton Brothers: Do The Chair (I Wanna Be Yours) (7") Bogus 16 14 August 1992 *Blue Boy: Pop Kiss (7") Sarah 14 August 1992 *Arcwelder: Favor (7") Duophonic Super 45s 14 August 1992 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Spy School Graduation Theme (7" - Dog & Squeegie) Estrus 14 August 1992 *Unrest: Isabel Bishop (7") Teenbeat 14 August 1992 *Spinanes: Suffice (7" - Suffice / Halloween Candy) IMP 29 August 1992 *Gradapenda Rosindale: The Bad Days Must End (7" EP - Exit) Gradapenda Rosindale 12 September 1992 *White Town: 'Heather's Party (Compilation 7"-Blaster!....Rides Again)' (Blaster Rides Again) 19 September 1992 *Puressence: Siamese (7") Rough Trade 25 September 1992 *Edsel Auctioneer: Undertow (album - Simmer) Decoy 26 September 1992 *Peso Kim: Run For Cover (7") Waterfront 03 October 1992 *A Peel excerpt where he discusses old football commentaries on the radio 14 November 1992 *Cranberries: Dreams (single) Island 17 October 1992 *Flaming Lips: Gingerale Afternoon (The Astrology Of A Saturday) (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner Bros. 17 October 1992 *Lemonheads: It's A Shame About Ray 17 October 1992 *A Chocolate Morning: This Isn't Mine (7") What's Happening 17 October 1992 *Cracker: Happy Birthday To Me (album - Cracker) Virgin America unknown date - not from start of 31st as that is complete up until tracks below *Ringing: Wonderful Tree Ears (7") Manta Ray Fleet 31 October 1992 *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (v/a album - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang 31 October 1992 *Drop Nineteens: My Aquarium (CD - Your Aquarium EP) Hut 06 November 1992 *Underground Lovers: Holiday (album - Leaves Me Blind) Guernica 06 November 1992 *Underground Lovers: I Was Right (v/a 7" EP - Lemon Music Promo) Lemon Music 06 November 1992 *Swirlies: Chris R. (album - What To Do About Them) Taang! 06 November 1992 *Submarine: Chemical Tester (7") Ultimate 06 November 1992 *Freefall: Our Eyes (12" - Dehydrate E.P.) Liquid Noise 06 November 1992 File ;Name *C185 The Peel Tapes Vol.19 ;Length *1:34:55 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mr Maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1992 Category:Mr Maudlin